Steve's Golden Day
by TakeMeByTheBlock
Summary: Minecraft is a wonderful game, but how will a lonesome Steve overcome his troubles and woes? Enjoy this fun, engaging, family-friendly story that all ages can appreciate!


A world exclusively made up of cubes may seem bizarre, but in the realm of Minecraft, that was completely normal. Steve was out by the seashore, fishing. He desired to catch anything. A treasure trove, a shark, or even a cod would work. He was always bullied by the diamond armor wearing brutes because he was a noob. All the other players had lavish items like diamonds, emeralds, and hoes (The farming ones, you doofuses). After a tiresome and tedious 6 hours of painstaking fishing, he fell asleep in the water. He was woken up to five black brutes taking turns socking him in the arm with their diamond shovels. "Haha, this nigga weak," they shouted. "Stop!" Steve yelped. A cop walked up to the disturbance and yelled, "Get your nigger hands off him." "Whatcha say, nigga?" one of the aggravated diamond armor wearers asked. The cop, profusely sweating, stammered, "I.. uhh mean please step away..from him," as the five fiends inched slowly toward him with their swords in hand. "I'm sorry, guys. I don't know what came over me." "Well, mister blue shit, we don't take kindly to racist honkey ass potato salad eating niggas." The tallest of them all, Tyrone, swung his sword high, straight above the petrified cop's head and..-POW. Steve struck him with a rock as hard as he good. Tyrone, with his newly disfigured skull, pitifully dwindled to the ground with a hard smack as his face made contact to the ground. "Oh, shit," Steve whispered to himself. The four remaining brutes, swung their sharpness enchanted swords at him with the explicit intent to kill him. A sword grazed his chin, but he ducked, proficiently. Another one almost stabbed his knee, but with his magnificent hip, he swayed his body to the other side, as to evade that deadly blow. Steve did a summersault, but as he was rolling, picked up a rock and harshly lobbed it at another brute, Jackson, instantly eliminating him. Only three black beasts remained, but these were the strongest of them all. Steve realizing that punching them wasn't enough, decided to quickly accumulate items, and make a sword. As the brutes chased him, he swiped some iron ingots from a nearby marketplace, quickly punched a tree while strafing around it, barely dodging their deathly hits. "I can do this," Steve confidently declared to himself, as he quickly arranged the items in the crafting table. With one heart left, Steve finally crafted the sword and fought the brutes as hard as he could. Soon enough, their armor broke, and Steve was ready to finish them off. "Yo, nigga. We didn't mean to hurt you, we promise we won't mess with you again, please nigga," they pleaded with Steve. "Alright, fine," Steve answered. "I better not be seeing you messing with anyone around okay?" "Sure thang, man!" they agreed, while nodding. Steve, spat on the black weaklings and turned around to see someone staring at him. "Did you just take out those guys?" she asked, clearly impressed. "Yeah, but I let them go." Steve casually responded. "I'm Alex, by the way. You can call me Alexa." "I'm Steve, nice to meet you Alexa." "I know this may sound a bit weird, but," Alexa articulated. "When I watched you fighting those guys, impressively might I add. I couldn't feel a bit..turned on," she said with a innocent chuckle. "Oh, um..thanks. I've been really honing my skill on these guys. They are quite..well were bullies," Steve expressed anxiously. "AAAAAH. Oh, sorry," Alexa moaned. "Something wrong?" Steve concernedly asked. "I'm feeling a bit off, can you take me home?" Alexa asked. "I'm feeling a bit funny," she added seductively. Steve carried Alexa to her house, and set her down on the bed. "AAAAAAH," Alexa emitted out a loud orgasm. "Come here, baby, and give me your wood," she said with a wink. Steve turned on the jukebox to 'chirp,' rapidly unzipped his pants, jumped on the bed, and immediately started vigorously thrusting into her with a powerful cum blast. Her vagina creamed as the cum from Steve's penis rapidly ejected into her. "OHHH daddy! Insert your 10 inch music disc into my slot! AAHHH" Alexa moaned and moaned. When Steve ejaculated faster, Alexa's vagina started to tear. "WEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed. As Steve was about to nut, he pulled out and spewed all over her crimson, white, horny-as-fuck face. The satisfaction in her eyes, shined even more as Steve turned her over and started anally penetrating her ass. Steve grabbed a gold ingot off the wall and slowly inserted it into his own ass, as he dug his cock into her. "Fuck me harder, as hard as you can!" Alexa, excitedly wailed as Steve shoved himself into her mouth. Alexa gasped as her throat was filled to the brim with his creamy liquid. She moaned nasally as she salivated onto Steve's cock. Steve decided to go one more round into her ass, and decided to go hard. He tore through Alexa's wide, gaping, asshole with cum going into her intestines. When the last drop of cum came out of Steve's extended dick, they gasped with pleasure and rested on the bed. "Holy shit, I had no idea you were such a savage in the bedroom!" Alexa averred, fulfilled. Steve laid his head inside Alexa's tight, bloody vagina, and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
